


Worth It [1/???]

by banaljisoo



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banaljisoo/pseuds/banaljisoo
Summary: Miong and Goyo are the best of friends. Miong has a crush on a member of the school paper, Pole.





	Worth It [1/???]

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one pa lang ! HAHAHA kinda lazy to continue but i have a lot more ideas left... hope u guys enjoy it so far ! Also sorry if my grammar or spelling isincorrect or if u dont like anything about the writing style or story HAHA :--( comment what I can add/fix and if i post the next part i might incorporate it !

It was the middle of anatomy class. As always, Miong was sitting next to one of his best friends, Goyo. Miong was sketching on his notebook.

“Hey,” Goyo said to his older seat mate, quite suggestively. “Who’s that?”

Miong stayed silent and continued to sketch. He was focused to get every detail perfect.

“Pakipot, gago!” Goyo joked, nudging Miong, who was starting to get irritated. “I know who it is naman eh! Just tell me!”

Miong snapped. He grabbed Goyo’s arm and looked his younger seatmate dead in the eyes. “If you know who it is, Then why are you still asking?! Minsan ang bobo mo talaga ha,” Miong whispered, but in a tone that sounded as if he was screaming at a really low volume so as not to disturb the rest of the class.

The bell rang and Miong sped out of the classroom in an attempt to get away from Goyo. 

“Wait for me!” Miong heard Goyo shout, but continued to speed walk away.

Goyo finished fixing his things and followed Miong, calling his name the closer he got to him. Miong walked faster and faster the closer Goyo got to him. He knew that if Goyo reached him, he would go apeshit. He turned around and looked into the crowded hallway. Goyo was getting closer. Miong was walking faster until he crashed into a wheelchair, the handle hitting his hip. He started to yearn for death. Not only did Goyo catch up to him, but his hip was stinging like hell. 

“Are you okay?” The man sitting in the wheelchair looked over his shoulder to see Miong on the floor and in pain.  
“Pole,” Miong said under his breath. He was flustered. He had just bumped into the wheelchair of Pole, the boy he had been writing love letters to, the boy he had been drawing in all of his anatomy classes, the boy he has had a crush on for the longest time.

 

“You not responding kind of makes me think you aren’t okay,” Pole joked as he extended his hand for Miong to grab onto.

Miong held Pole’s hand as he got back on his feet. All he could think about was how soft Pole’s hand was and how nice he was to help him up.

“No, no, I’m okay,” Miong said, picking up his stuff from the floor.

Goyo caught up to Miong, throwing his arm around Miong’s shoulder and smirking.

“Hey, Pole,” Goyo greeted the man with a smile. He glanced at Miong who was looking at the floor. “Hello, Goyo,” Pole greeted back. He smiled at Goyo, revealing a faint dimple. “I best be going now. I have a class to get to. So do you,” He reminded the two young men in front of him. He wheeled his chair away.

Miong looked up from the floor and saw the letter he had left in Pole’s locker in the pocket of Pole’s wheelchair.

Miong grabbed Goyo’s shoulders and shook them rapidly. He was making inaudible sounds to show how kilig he was feeling when he saw the letter in Pole’s chair. He started to slap Goyo’s arms.

Once Miong calmed down, he got to his next class, which was chemistry. As the teacher discussed the lessons, all he could do was draw and think about what Pole might be thinking while reading the letter. Maybe Pole thought he had a secret admirer? Maybe Pole liked the idea of having a secret admirer. Did he resent the idea of being secretly admired?  
Miong pondered on these questions for the whole class, causing him to be so distracted from the class that he did not hear his teacher calling.

“Emilio!” His teacher called for the nth time that class. “Do you have an answer or not?”

Miong stayed silent, trying to utter out any answer that even remotely made sense.

“Uhhh… fructose?” Miong said, causing the whole class to burst out in laughter.

The teacher raised her hand to signal the class to keep quiet. She tilted her head downwards and looked at Miong ominously.  
“Let me get this straight. I ask you what the most abundant protein in the human body is… You said fructose,” she said disappointingly. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. “Just sit down.”

Miong sat down and stayed quiet for the rest of the class. The bell rang and Miong packed his things. As he was about to exit the classroom, the teacher said, “Emilio, I’ll see you later in detention.”

Miong sighed and nodded his head before exiting the classroom. Through the crowd, Miong saw Goyo coming out of his classroom and walked towards him.

“Goyo, tangina, that teacher is really out for me,” Miong said as he approached Goyo.

“Why? What happened?”

“She gave me detention!” Miong exclaimed, throwing his hands above his head in frustration.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to be alone,” Goyo said, making Miong think about what he was going to do. He pat Miong’s back.

“What are you gon-“ Miong attempted to inquire, but cut himself off after Goyo ran to the cafeteria.

After a few seconds, Miong heard a scream coming from where Goyo ran off to. He went to the cafeteria to see what was going on, which was Goyo being scolded by a teacher and by a fellow schoolmate who had slushie stains all over his clothes.

Goyo walked towards the exit of the cafeteria with a satisfied smile on his face.

Miong walked next to his friend and asked, “What happened?”

Goyo lifted his shoulders and smiled at Miong. “What matters is that now, you won’t have to spend detention alone.”

Miong didn’t think much of it. He was grateful that Goyo had his back like that.

After the remaining classes, the last bell of the day rang. It was dismissal. Goyo and Miong met up outside the venue of detention. They went inside together and sat next to one another. Miong brought out his notebook and started to sketch once again. Of course, it was another drawing of Pole.

Goyo lifted his butt from his seat to get a better view of the drawing.

“Hehe Pole,” Goyo snickered, knowing that simply mentioning the name would make Miong’s heart flutter.

“Yeah… Pole…” Miong trailed off, smiling at his notebook. Suddenly, his expression changed from his at peace face to his suddenly had a realization face. “I was supposed to meet with him today for the paper!”

Miong leaped out of his seat, threw his bag onto his back, and sped out of the classroom.

“Go you!” Goyo encouraged his friend after the teacher yelled for Miong to come back. “Wait, you’re leaving me here?” Goyo had realized once Miong exited the classroom.

Miong ran to the publication room. He opened the door and saw Pole staring out the window.

“You’re here! I thought that maybe you had forgotten about our meeting,” Pole said endearingly. He sounded happy to know that Miong remembered.

Pole turned around and smiled at Miong, making Miong’s heart flutter. Miong sat down on a chair beside Pole’s.

“Let’s get started,” Pole said, managing to sound both very calm yet excited and enthusiastic.

The meeting commenced. All Miong could focus on was how the sunlight shone through the window, into Pole’s eyes, revealing Pole’s light brown irises. Miong was in awe of how perfect Pole’s bone structure was. He was entranced by the way Pole talked so passionately about his job at the school paper. (Damn Miong is so in lov!)

“What do you think?” Pole asked Miong after proposing his idea to write an article on Miong’s club, the debate team.  
Miong smiled at Pole, making it look like he listened to the idea proposal.

“You know what? Sure,” Miong let out a soft “haha” and shook Pole’s hand.

“Thank you so much for this,” Pole smiled, making Miong’s heart race. Miong loved seeing that smile. He loved knowing that he was there to witness that smile. He loved knowing that he contributed to Pole’s smile.

Miong opened the door for Pole and Pole wheeled his chair out of the room. The went on their way side by side, talking about whatever they could think about. Miong wanted to keep the conversation going. Unfortunately, the teacher who had put him in detention had found him.

“Emilio!” Her voice echoed through the hallway.

“Oh no,” Miong said under hid breath after he and Pole stopped in their places.

“You were supposed to be in detention earlier.”

“Sorry, cher, I had a mee-“

“No excuses. See you in detention tomorrow AND the next day,” the teacher emphasized ‘and’ to intimidate Miong. Miong was unfazed. He was used to getting in trouble.

The teacher walked away and Miong looked at Pole, who looked very much concerned.

“You were supposed to be in detention today?” Pole inquired, feeling guilty for being the reason Miong skipped detention.  
“It’s fine. You’re worth it,” Miong said, only to realize a few seconds later that he had actually said it and that Pole had actually heard it. His face turned tomato red.

“What?”

“I mean, like, the newspaper! The newspaper’s worth it… Dapat informed yung mga students diba?!” Miong spoke quickly, obviously very agitated and panicked.

Pole laughed a bit, finding it funny that Miong had said that. “Sure…” He put his hand on Miong’s arm. “Well, I best be going. Sorry about the detention… and the extra detention”

“‘Wag kang magalala, Pole. Get home safely,” Miong bid Pole goodbye and went on his way.

Miong boarded the last school bus home. All he could do on the way was stare out the window. He didn’t mind getting extra detention. He was just glad to have been able to spend his dismissal with Pole. Pole was worth it.


End file.
